


Sleeping Comfort

by Amledo



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Phil and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Comfort

(A/N: I don't own the Avengers, just for the record. And now I give you a fluffy Cap/Coulson drabble.)  
He lie in bed in the darkness feeling perfectly content with warm arms surrounding him. It occured to him then that he had a husband, he was himself a husband and it was insane and it was wonderful. He had always expected to be forced to marry a woman, some wispy fine-boned creature all soft lines and curves. Yet there he was, pressed against a firm, flat, muscular chest, the warmth of similar anatomy pressed flush against him. Best of all he was in love.  
The man behind him yawned and strong arms tightened around his middle.  
"You still awake?" Phil's voice was thick with sleep but Steve understood him anyway.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about us. It is still amazing...I don't know if that will ever change," Steve admitted and turned so that he could kiss his partner. Phil's smile translated into the kiss and the blonde man felt his heart flutter, just as it had the very first time that they had kissed.  
"I know that it never will for me. Every day that I spend loving you is amazing. I still pinch myself sometimes to see if it is real or just a dream," Phil whispered, confiding one of his more embarrassing secrets.  
Steve's only response was to kiss his husband and pull the blankets over them to catch the heat.  
(A/N: Short, yes, but it was just a drabble after all. Let me know what you thought.)


End file.
